Esto es traición?
by Sango-Zaoldyeck
Summary: Zim y Dib dejaron de verse por 10 años. Un dia Zim vuelve a aparecer y contacta a Dib, y las cosas se van a complicar mas de lo que esperaban
1. Reencuentro

-Habrán pasado unos diez años?... desde la última vez que te vi.

Creo que jamás me perdonaré a mi mismo no haberte dicho mis sentimientos, a pesar de que tu si te declaraste a mi antes de partir y te rechacé, claro era un niño en ese entonces. Y aun que es verdad, ahora estoy con Lyn, y la quiero, de hecho más de lo que esperaba. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti de ves en cuando, y siento que es injusto para ella, bueno no es para menos llevamos 3 años de relación. Y además en mi relaciones anteriores no dejaba de pensar en ti, pero que es lo que me pasa? Quizás simplemente no quiero aceptar el hecho de que te fuiste, y por tu mirada… destrozado, y por mi culpa. –Dib escribía todo en su diario, lo cuidaba mucho, ya que seria algo realmente terrible el que alguien lo leyera, tenia tantas verdades que no necesitaban ser expuestas, en eso escucha un sonido en su computadora-

_-D-Dib?... estás ahí?_

Esa voz… no podía ser posible… era Zim! Dib no podía creerlo… donde demonios había estado todo este tiempo? Si podía contactarlo tan fácil por qué no lo hizo antes? Corrió rápidamente a su computadora a responder el mensaje, dejando el diario a un lado.

-Zim? Eres tu? (Por saturno que pregunta tan tonta, es obvio, quien mas va ser) como estas? Donde estas? Por que no… -fue interrumpido por el alien-

_-Hehe tranquilo humano, aunque debo reconocer que realmente quería volver a escuchar tu voz. _–Aquel comentario hizo que Dib se ruborizara un poco-_ Pero en fin, solo quería comunicarte que volví a la Tierra, debía ocuparme de unos asuntos en Irk, y me fue mejor de lo que creí. Quería saber… s-si existía la posibilidad de que tu… de que vuelva a verte, por tan solo un momento… Pero si te molesta Dib solo dímelo y volveré a desaparecer, pero esta vez para siempre… _

-No… para siempre? Eso jamás!- Por supuesto Zim, solo dime el donde y cuando! (creo que estoy sonando un poco desesperado)

_-En el bosque, en una hora más, y Dib… por favor ve solo, no quiero verla._

-(Verla?... a quien se referí…. Ah Lyn… Cómo es que sabe de ella?) No seas tonto por supuesto que iré yo solo!

_-Muy bien, te estaré esperando! Humano-apestoso _*Se corta la transmisión*

-Ja… los hábitos no se olvidan fácilmente, aunque pasen 10 años. – Dib tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, el sentimiento era entre felicidad, tranquilidad, alivio… Pero que demonios… porque se alegraba tanto saber de el?. –Al igual que una colegiala xD Escribe lo sucedido en el diario-

*Suena el timbre y Gaz va a abrir la puerta*

-Hola Gaz! Como estás? Ehm… Está Dib?

-Ah… Lyn. Si, Dib esta en su habitación pasa. –No le presta atención y se va al sofá. A pesar de conocerla hace 3 años a Gaz no le importaba Lyn, de hecho creo que nunca le gustó-

-Gracias ^^U –no era la primera vez que iba a la casa de los Membrana, así que sabia perfectamente donde estaba la habitación de Dib- Dib?... Diiiib~

-Ah! Lyn… Si sube estoy… un momento… ¡El diario! Donde lo escondo… donde lo escondo! Ya se! –Dib guarda el diario bajo su almohada (estaba desesperado, obviamente no se dio cuenta que era un escondite terrible xD)

Lyn entra a la habitación, ok describámosla. Era no mas alta de Dib, que por todos los años pasado obviamente tenia que crecer (medía 1.80mts quizás? –Dib… no ella-), tenia el pelo oscuro, un lindo azul oscuro, con un corte de pelo un tanto corto, muy parecido al de Tak, los ojos de color índigo, la piel muy pálida y una linda sonrisa, era bastante alegre por lo que la mostraba con frecuencia.

-Hola amor n.n! –saluda a Dib de un beso en la boca (bueno que esperaban! Llevan 3 años de relación por el amor de…), uf estoy agotadísima, el trabajo me tiene exhausta!

-Lyn, no pensé que llegarías tan temprano…

-Bueno quería aprovechar todo el tiempo posible para verte, ya sabes, estoy demasiado ocupada por mi nuevo trabajo que apenas nos podemos ver.

-Pues verás es que yo… debo salir a juntarme con… con un viejo amigo.

-De verdad? Lo conozco? Puedo ir?

-No!... bueno no, tal vez sea muy aburrido para ti y…

-Pero prometo no estorbar, realmente quiero conocer a tus amigos, es que como tienes tan pocos (aunque no lo quiera, a veces es una pesada).

-Mejor espérame aquí, tengo mucho que hablar con el, en serio, mejor otro día.

-Oh… esta bien, te estaré esperando aquí n_n después de todo me quedaré aquí esta noche, tengo toda la noche para verte –dice mirándolo de manera picaresca-

-Ajá… bien te veré luego. Adiós te quiero!

-Adiós… TE AMO!

Dib hace un gesto con la mano de despido y parte al bosque a juntarse con Zim, estaba realmente emocionado. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo, no sabia muy bien por que, pero asi era, y no podía luchar contra eso.

Finalmente llegó al bosque. Miraba los lugares en los que estuvo con Zim en su niñez, cuando no habían tantas preocupaciones ni complicaciones. De pronto siente una brisa, que se intensifica, hasta que siente un fuerte viento que proviene de un punto en específico, y ahí estaba, la nave de Zim. Pero estaba extraña, ahora era mucho mas grande, y tenía otro color…era un rojo precioso, como con tonos oscuros. Y con el símbolo Irk en negro, en la parte de atrás.

Lentamente la nave comenzó a abrirse, y por el vapor que salía de la nave no se podía ver bien. De pronto algo sale disparado de la nave y se le abalanza a Dib.

- Cabezooooooooooooon! Dame un Shanwish!- Por Venus! Era Gir, y esta… igual que antes xDD no ha cambiado nada, pero mejor así, ese pequeñín era muy simpático, aunque le dijera cabezón.

-Cuantas veces te dije que no estoy cabezón, jajajaja.

-Aah~ no se cuantas veces le he tratado de cambiar ciertas cosas, pero no puedo hacerlo, aunque realmente lo prefiero así. Hola, tanto tiempo si verte Dib.

Y ahí estaba Zim, sobre la nave, se veía tan majestuoso, ya había salido la luna, así que con esa luz su piel brillaba de una manera tan hermosa, traía otra ropa y... estaba mucho más alto!

* * *

><p>Mi segundo fic, Yay! xDD Porfavor no odien a mi OC Lyn :C ella no sabe sobre Zim... todavia xD<p>

tengo tantas ideas en mi cabeza, y tan poco tiempo, no se cuando voy a actualizar realmente, si es que tengo tiempo en la universidad puede que escriba allá, muahahaha xD eso o poner mas atencion? he ahi el dilema :B

Ojalá les guste, y lo continuaré aun así no lo lee nadie xDDD, bueno :B adios!


	2. El diario

Dib no sabía si creer lo que estaba pasando o solo lo estaba soñando, lo cual no era la primera vez, ver de nuevo a Zim así de la nada era un poco difícil de asumir, entre los dos había silencio, no ese silencio incomodo, mas bien, ese que no hacían falta palabras para expresar todo lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Pero en algún momento alguien tenía que decir algo…

-MARY! No sabes cuando te ha extrañado el amo desde que nos fuimos! –Lloraba el pequeño robot sujetando la pierna de Dib-

-Gir! Que estas haciendo? Ven acá ahora mismo! / –Zim estaba realmente avergonzado por eso, y claro, estaba todo ruborizado.

-Jajajaja… así que me has extrañado?, bueno… realmente yo también… te echaba mucho de menos… Cuando te fuiste, sentí un gran vacío… estaba tan acostumbrado a tu presencia y compañía. De hecho, ni siquiera Misterios Misteriosos podía animarme, solo me resigné y seguí mi vida. Como te fuiste tan… enfadado, pensé que jamás volverías y…

-Espera espera! Me fui enfadado por que tu!... bueno eso ya no importa, solo venía para asegurarme de que sigues bien –dice Zim mirando a un lado y con cara de un niño mimado enojado xD-

-Zim… Oye y… donde vas a quedarte? Tu base ya no está no lo recuerdas?

-Claro que lo se, humano tonto, aunque no estoy muy seguro donde me quedaré por el momento, no tengo que recargar mi Pak ni nada así que no lo se, tal vez en mi nave, a menos que si tu quisieras invitarme y yo...

-Lo siento Zim, eso no se puede –interrumpe Dib, con una cara triste- verás, es que hoy se supone que… ELLA va a quedarse a dormir en mi casa y bueno…

Eso fue un terrible golpe en el pecho para Zim, el sabía de su existencia, pero no sabía que ellos… bueno, ESO! Es decir a que mas va a quedarse a su casa? Son simples humanos, su instinto va primero cuando están con sujetos del sexo opuesto. No quería volver a pensar en eso, así que solo cambió la conversación.

-Entiendo… –se gira hacia su nave, para ocultar su cara de resignación- … Aah! por cierto! Ya viste que tengo una nave nueva, es el modelo más nuevo y avanzado que tienen en Irk! Y yo mismo ayude a construirla para que fuera más cómoda para mí y…

-Zim… lo siento mucho…

-Eh?...

-Siento lo que te dije en aquella ocasión, siento el haber pensado que no regresarías, siento el que ahora estés tratando de actuar bien cuando en realidad sufres mucho por mi culpa...

Dib corre hasta Zim y lo abraza con mucha fuerza, como si sintiera que se iba a ir para siempre. Zim estaba atónito, no reaccionaba, el abrazo le encantaba, pedía que por favor no terminara nunca, sin embargo solo le confundía… Por que estaba haciendo eso, si tiene a la humana esa?… Antes de que la melancolía lo consumiera se separa de Dib

-O-Oye, es tarde y ella te debe estar esperando, podemos juntarnos otro día si quieres, debo hacer unas cosas… lo había olvidado, así que… si quieres… solo si quieres podemos vernos otra vez, quizás este viernes, creo que hay un… parque de diversiones… como le dicen ustedes, en el centro de la ciudad y ese es el último día que estarán… que dices?

-Zim… claro, te estaré esperando allá a las 10:00 am!

-Esta bien! Adiós… Humano-a-apestoso…

-Hasta pronto… Zim…

Zim sube a la nave seguido por Gir, quien hace un gesto de despido con la mano. Dib solo observa como la nave se alejaba más y mas. Y recapitulando un poco lo sucedido, se dio cuenta que lo del viernes de el con Zim era una… cita.

Dib se puso en marcha para volver a casa, y como necesitaba pensar, decidió ir caminando.

*MIENTRAS TANTO*

-Aah~! Estoy muy aburrida quiero que llegue Dib –Decía Lyn mientras buscaba con la mirada algo con que entretenerse mientras volvía Dib, y aburrida se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo algo duro en su cabeza al apoyarla en la almohada- Pero que demo… Que es esto?, parece un diario. Valla! No sabia que Dib tuviera uno, quizás solo tiene registros de cosas paranormales y esas cosas, que divertido! Le echaré un vistazo ^w^

_15/octubre_

_Volví a soñar con Zim, no se por que no dejo de soñar con aquel momento, en que malditamente lo desprecié, ni siquiera se por que lo hice, creo que me chocaba el hecho de que es también un chico, pero la atracción estaba, no había duda. Y se fue, 3 años exactamente han pasado de aquel entonces, como lo extraño. Desearía que el tiempo retrocediera, y… no lo se, quizás aun el estaría aquí._

-… Qué ._. ?... Dib era gay? O lo es?… o quizás… no no no seguro es solo un mal entendido, si! Eso debe ser, que tonta Lyn siempre pensando cosas que no son… aun que me inquieta un poco saber quien es este… Zim, valla que nombre más raro. Quizás hay algo más…

_3/diciembre_

_Estupido, estupido, ESTUPIDO IRKEN!, por que aun no has vuelto! No puede ser que te fueras y ni siquiera se cuando tiempo mas vas a estar desaparecido, al parecer no me queda nada mas que… olvidarte, con el dolor de mi corazón… es lo que debo hacer?_

-Dios mío… Dib es gay!, y que es eso de Irken, una tribu urbana o algo así?... Dib cuando regreses me debes una explicación-Lyn no podía creer lo que leía, el 80% de lo que estaba escrito en el diario hablaba de ese tal Zim, pero solo eran sueños, o hablaba de que se había ido o algo así, y había una hoja suelta cayo del diario, al parecer la hoja no era del diario en si, solo estaba guardada ahí, tenia letra de un niño, así que Dib la escribió cuando era mas pequeño-

_15/octubre_

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy pasó algo muy… extraño, algo que nunca en la vida se me hubiera ocurrido… Zim… me dijo que me amaba. No entiendo nada! Se supone que somos enemigos, como va a amarme, esto no tiene sentido!, no está bien… estoy muy confundido. _

_Lo rechacé, y de una manera que nunca esperé de mi, prácticamente… lo humillé. Me siento fatal, pero ni siquiera entiendo el por qué, solo me siento así, será que yo también lo am… no! Eso no puede ser…_

_Querido…diario…_

_Fui a la base de Zim para aclarar las cosas, y.. Oh Dios no puedo creerlo! Vi su nave partir antes de llegar, me apresuré pero… no estaba! Su base no estaba! No hay rastro de nada, solo los agujeros de las casas a los que Zim les sacaba la energía. Por favor que alguien me diga que no se fue, y todo por culpa de cómo lo traté… esto no está pasando! Que alguien me diga que no está pasando!_

-Ahora lo entiendo… por qué no me lo dijiste?, acaso no confías en mi?... Oh… este es de hoy.

_17/enero_

_Habrán pasado unos diez años?... desde la última vez que te vi. _

_Creo que jamás me perdonaré a mi mismo no haberte dicho mis sentimientos, a pesar de que tu si te declaraste a mi antes de partir y te rechacé, claro era un niño en ese entonces. Y aun que es verdad, ahora estoy con Lyn, y la quiero, de hecho más de lo que esperaba. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti de ves en cuando, y siento que es injusto para ella, bueno no es para menos llevamos 3 años de relación. Y además en mi relaciones anteriores no dejaba de pensar en ti, pero que es lo que me pasa? Quizás simplemente no quiero aceptar el hecho de que te fuiste, y por tu mirada… destrozado, y por mi culpa._

_Oh Dios! Esto es simplemente increíble! Zim… Zim volvió y me contactó, quiere que nos veamos en el bosque en una hora, no puede ser lo extrañaba tanto! Estoy tan emocionado, pero quizás aun tenga algo de rencor por lo que pasó y no lo culpo. Solo espero que me perdone. Ahora mismo parto para allá!._

-… SE JUNTÓ CON EL HOY?... lo que me dijo hace un rato…

_Dib: -Pues verás es que yo… debo salir a juntarme con… con un viejo amigo_

En realidad se fue con el… no quería que lo viera, me siento tan… sobrante… Dib siempre lo ha querido… no se que estoy haciendo aun aquí…

Lyn deja el diario donde estaba y comienza a guardar sus cosas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No podría soportar ver a Dib a la cara ahora, el ya había demostrado a quien prefería, estaba destrozada. Caminaba hacia la puerta cuando esta se abre, en el momento más inoportuno, entra Dib

-Lyn… a donde vas? No vas a quedarte?

-En shock, Lyn busca la primera excusa que se le viene a la mente- N-No… lo siendo Dib, debo preparar unas cosas para el trabajo, y lo había olvidado por completo, asi que debo irme enseguida.

-Ok entiendo… no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-NO!... digo… no, estaré bien… n_n . Adiós… te… quiero…

-Bueno… adiós, yo también…

Caminando por la calle, ya no aguantó mas y explotó en llanto, esos 3 años de relación… a la basura. De pronto la pena se transformó en ira- No… no puedo permitir que este Zim venga y me robe MI hombre… esto no se va a quedar así…

Continuarash~

* * *

><p>Uuh segunda parte :33 veamos que pasará ese viernes xDDDDD<p>

Aaah y la misma aclaracion por lo de Mary, que es como Gir le dice a Dib por sobrenombre en la version original


	3. Viernes

Te esperaba en la parada del autobús, y cuando apareciste me sentí tan feliz… corriste y me abrazaste, y yo lo correspondí. Demonios! No traje el dinero, vamos a tener que ir a buscarlo a mi casa, solo me dijiste que si. Al caminar hacia a ella nos molestábamos mutuamente, como cuando éramos niños, era tan divertido.

De pronto me acorralaste, y sonriendo trataba de besarte… pero por una extraña razón no podía, tu lo entendiste y solo me sonreíste. Nunca nos besamos, aunque nuestras caras estaban demasiado cerca, a decir verdad esa sensación fue extremadamente placentera, aun sin el beso. Llegamos a mi casa, y mirabas todo con tanta curiosidad, al entrar a mi cuarto solo te acorralé, y nuevamente no pude besarte… pero quería quedarme así de cerca de ti para siempre… y entonces…

*RIIIIIIIIIIIING –Alarma- RIIIIIIIIIIIING*

-PERO QUE CHING..! Oh… solo era un sueño… realmente esta bien? El que sueñe estas cosas contigo?... bueno, fue solo un sueño y nada mas, no quiero olvidarlo así que lo escribiré antes de ir a ducharme.

Dib termina de escribir su sueño en el diario y se va a duchar.

Arreglando las últimas cosas (y asegurándose de llevar el dinero ^^U) recibe otro mensaje en su computadora.

_- Dib? _

-Si Zim? Que sucede?

_-Ehm.. me preguntaba si ya estabas listo_

-Si estoy guardando unas cosas y estaré listo, porque?

_-Genial! es que… asómate a la ventana y mira hacia el cielo._

Dib hace caso y va hacia la ventana, y ve a Zim saludándolo desde su nave, estaba esperándolo.

_-Eres muy lento humano, apresúrate ya, no querrás hacer esperar al magnifico Zim!_

-Oye… desde cuando me estas esperando?

_-Desde las 3:00 am (xD)_

-QUE? Pero Zim acordamos vernos allá a las 10:00, y aun son las 8:00…

_-Creí que te demorarías mucho, así que mejor vine a buscarte. Sal de una vez!_

-Esta bien! ¬¬ -Dib se apresura en guardar sus cosas y corre hasta la puerta de salida- Adiós Gaz, llegaré tarde!

-Lárgate ya! –Gaz mira la puerta cuando Dib se fue, y gira la mirada en dirección al cuarto de éste-

Dib subió a la nave de Zim, la cual por dentro se veía mucho más espectacular de lo que había imaginado. Tenía curiosidad por qué ahora Zim tenia tantos lujos, siendo que él sabia muy bien que sus líderes lo despreciaban… pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el dijo que debía encargarse de unos asuntos… tal vez tendrá algo que ver con eso.

No se percató que había estado sumido en sus pensamientos todo el camino, y finalmente llegaron al parque de diversiones.

-Vamos a tener que aterrizar un poco lejos, para que no nos descubran.

-Está bien… pero y si alguien la encuentra? Digo… donde la dejarás…

-Jaja tranquilo, esta nave puede camuflarse. Recuerdas el MegaArruinador? Es un sistema similar, pero este es mejor.

-Has mejorado bastante Irken descuidado –Dib miraba a Zim en forma irónica-

-Por supuesto estas hablando con el Magnifico Zim!

-Jajaj tu no cambias!, oye por cierto… donde está Gir?

-No lo sé, dijo que también tenía asuntos pendientes aquí, y no lo he visto desde hace un rato, seguramente esta con algún cerdo o algo así…Muy bien! Llegamos…

Los dos bajaron de la nave, y Zim prepara todo para camuflar la nave. Camino al parque de diversiones sus manos rozaban sin querer, pero ambos demostraban como si no les importara, lo cual era la mentira mas grande del mundo xD! Y claro, Zim cree que Dib solo tiene ojos para la humana esa, y Dib que Zim ya no lo ama por la forma en como lo trató, así que eso los desanimaba un poco.

El día era perfecto, había un sol radiante, y de vez en cuando una suave brisa pasaba y los refrescaba. Se subieron a todos los juegos que pudieron, comieron algodón de azúcar… con lo que Zim casi muere intoxicado (xD!), Zim ganaba premios para Dib. Pero esta felicidad no podía durar eternamente.

Se estaba haciendo tarde, ya estaba oscuro, pero eso solo hacía que las luces de los juegos mostraban una imagen realmente hermosa.

-Oye Zim… y si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?

-Esa gigantesca maquina insegura que se puede desplomar en cualquier momento?

-S-Si… esa misma ^^U

-Esta bien, mientras no se desarme y seamos aplastados por ella está todo bien.

-Claaaro… lo que digas.

Ese sería el último juego, ya que era tarde y el parque iba a cerrar pronto, ambos esperaban que durara para siempre, sin decirse nada al respecto claro, solo guardando ese sentimiento y que el otro pensara que solo estaba pasando un buen rato con su "viejo amigo".

Finalmente se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, y a medida que iban subiendo se podía ver mejor el paisaje de la ciudad, esas luces eran realmente hermosas, que mejor que disfrutarlo con la persona que amas? De pronto el juego falla y se queda parado, y convenientemente Zim y Dib estaban en la cima.

-Demonios! Sabía que algo así pasaría! –decía Zim enojado-

-No exageres… ni que fuera el fin del mundo o algo así. Además que está bien si solo estamos tu y yo…(diablos estoy hablando mas de la cuenta) -Dib se ruborizó al notar lo que había dicho, y solo miró a Zim de reojo y nota que tiene una sonrisa tranquila, y nuevamente se veía espectacular, creo que la noche favorecía enormemente a Zim. Dib sentía que solo tenia esta oportunidad para decirle todo lo que sentía-

-Oye Zim…?

-Que sucede… Dib? –han sido contadas las veces en que solo lo llama por su nombre, nada de insultos o burlas, pero no estaba mal que lo hiciera de vez en cuando, de hecho sonaba un poco… sensual su nombre cuando lo decía Zim-

-Tenía la curiosidad… sobre que era eso tan importante que debías hacer en Irk hace tanto tiempo.

-Ah bueno, sobre eso… Cuando tu me- rechazaste, me di cuenta de que era un perdedor, mis altos no me querían, mi raza entera me detestaba, me mintieron para que me fuera… realmente era indeseado, hasta que llegué aquí y te conocí, toda esa atención que me dabas, me hacía sentir realmente importante. –Dib solo escuchaba atento- Y a medida que pasó el tiempo, te sentí realmente necesario en mi vida, tenía una atracción enorme hacia ti, algo que nunca había sentido antes, y no sabía que hacer sobre ellos. Finalmente solo me atreví a confesártelo, pero como todo lo anterior en mi vida no conseguí lo que quería, y hasta tu quien pensé que me apreciaba me despreciaste…

-Un momento! Eso no es totalmente cierto… lo que en verdad pasó fue que…

-Bueno eso ya no es verdaderamente importante, reconozco que por un momento te odié, pero decidí cambiar, ser el mejor, y quizás así tú me querrías. Comencé por el inicio del problema, y fui a la Inmensa a hacerles una visita a los… mas altos.

No quiero entrar en detalle con eso, solo digamos que nadie los extrañará, y por cierto… te fijaste en mi altura?

-… Quieres decir que tu…

-Ahora soy el mas alto.

-Pero como! Mataste a tus lideres? No te habrás enfrentado a todos ellos tu solo, eso es imposible!

-Nunca dije que lo hice solo, digamos que tuve una muy buena ayuda, y como te dije, nadie los extrañará, eran unos cretinos, todos están mucho mejor sin ellos.

-Pero no lo entiendo, si ahora eres su líder como es que estas aquí? Y si te necesitan?

-Tranquilo, los Irken siempre tienen dos lideres, por lo que mi compañera esta al mando por ahora, yo estoy… "de vacaciones", por decirlo así. Pero la verdad es que necesitaba venir y como ya te lo había dicho, volví por ti. Aun te amo Dib, pero creo que llegué demasiado tarde, esa humana ahora ocupa tu corazón y yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz, así que…

Zim fue interrumpido por un dulce y tierno beso de parte de Dib, algo que había deseado desde hace años, sus labios eran tan suaves y calidos. Pero por que lo estaba besando? No tenia sentido.

-Lamento tanto que lo pasaras tan mal por mi culpa, realmente no sé lo que pasaba por tu cabeza en ese momento, pero solo te diré que lo que pasó solo fue un error, estaba confundido, era solo un niño debes entenderme, y si te soy sincero no se porqué te trate así… realmente espero que me perdones.

-Lo hice hace mucho tiempo, sabía que tu raza esta sumida en demasiados prejuicios, y no te culpo por haber reaccionado de esa forma.

-Zim yo…

-Pero eso no es todo lo que quiero decirte

-A que te refieres?

-No pensaba decírtelo al saber que tenías… novia, pero creo que no hay problema si te pido… que te vallas conmigo, te prometo darte todo lo que necesites, nunca te faltara nada, por favor Dib!

-…QUE? Abandonarlo todo? Me encantaría estar contigo… pero Zim esto es muy repentino!

-Entiendo, cuando estés listo para darme una respuesta puedes contactarme por eso –Zim le entrega a Dib un reloj con un comunicador, claro que mucho mas avanzado a como los que hay en la tierra, y le da un beso en la frente- Aunque te demores diez años mas en meditarlo, esperaré.

El juego comenzó a funcionar nuevamente y se escucha por un altavoz _"SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES, LAMENTAMOS LA FALLA DE LA MAQUINA, TUVIMOS UN PROBLEMA TECNICO Y ESPERAMOS SU COMPRENSIÓN, GRACIAS"_

Ambos bajaron tomados de la mano, había terminado un día realmente espectacular para ambos, y se alejaban lentamente del parque de diversiones, sin saber que alguien los estuvo vigilando toda la tarde.

Mas tarde Zim va a dejar a Dib a su casa

-Zim… lo haré

-C-Como dices?

-Me iré contigo, nadie me extrañaría aquí, mi padre ya casi no viene a casa, y Gaz está cada vez mas adicta a los videojuegos, ni nota mi presencia, aunque antes de hacerlo… debo encargarme de unos asuntos.

-Entiendo, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo! Comunícate conmigo cuando estés listo para partir.

-Claro! –Dib lo mira con una enorme y satisfactoria sonrisa, y besa a Zim antes de bajarse de la nave-

Al entrar en la casa se dio cuenta que Gaz no estaba en el sofá, quizás había salido, no le presto mucha importancia y solo se fue a su habitación. Al entrar en esta vio a Gaz sentada en su cama, como esperándolo.

-Llegas tarde.

-Te dije que lo iba a hacer, al parecer no me pusiste atención.

-Si lo hice, pero aun así es tarde… oh por cierto. Como te fue con Zim?

* * *

><p>AAAH emoción nivel fanfic xDDDD y cosas raras<p>

Ahora si que realmente no se cuando actualizare, espero que sea pronto xD

trabajos... trabajos everywhere u.u

en fin gracias a todas la que leen este fanfic :3 y aaangel, gracias por animarme a escribirlo xDD


	4. Adios

-…Que?... como es que tu… ejem… de que estas hablando Gaz, sabes que Zim desapareció hace tiempo…

-Crees que soy estúpida?, se que vienes de verlo, y he sabido lo tuyo todo el tiempo, pero debo admitir que me habría costado mas trabajo averiguarlo si no fuera gracias a ti - sostiene el diario en una mano- de verdad creías que yo no sabría sobre esto?

-….-Dib no sabía como reaccionar, sus mas grandes secretos los sabía su hermana, quizás con que chantaje lo amenazaría- Desde cuando lo sabes…

-Desde hace años, claro que en ese tiempo eras más descuidado y era fácil encontrar el diario, pensé que sabias que lo leía ya que solías guardarlo en distintos sitios cada vez… quizás solo lo hiciste por precaución, no lo sé. Pero me llamó la atención el que Zim volviera, estas feliz ahora?

-…Por qué? Por qué haces esto! No te bastaba que de niño me aterraras? Ese diario era lo mas cercano que tenia desahogar mis problemas con alguien, y ahora estoy seguro que no vas a hacer mas que molestarme con ellos no es así? –Dib estaba realmente furioso, y no es para menos, se sentía completamente sin intimidad!-

-Cálmate, no pienso hacer nada, lo habría hecho antes no te parece?

-Pero por que me lo dices ahora…

-Ni siquiera yo lo se bien, solo me intuye que algo pasará, solo eso. Y aun no me respondes, como te fue con el?

-B-bien… gracias… oye Gaz tengo algo que decirte…

-Ya lo harás pronto, pero me parece que primero debes decírselo a ella. Buenas noches-Gaz se va de la habitación de Dib. Todo eso había sido mas que extraño, Gaz interesada en los sentimientos de su hermano? Valla que si le había afectado la ausencia de su padre por tanto tiempo.

-Realmente no se por qué pensé que ella no lo sabía, tiene razón, debo decírselo.-Dib toma el teléfono- … Lyn?

_-Hola Dib! Como estas? Como te fue con ese amigo tuyo?_

-Rayos tenía que preguntar….- Bien, gracias… oye quería saber si podíamos vernos mañana, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

_-Claro! Me parece bien, puedes venir a mi casa si quieres._

-Muy bien, estaré ahí a las 2:00 pm. Bueno… estoy un poco cansado, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

_-Adiós Dib, te quiero…_

-Si... yo también.

Dib cuelga el teléfono, y se recuesta en su cama. Cómo un día tan maravilloso termino en el mas complicado de su vida? No sabía que iba a decirle a Lyn, la reacción de Gaz lo confundía, y el hecho de abandonar la tierra para siempre… todo era demasiado en ese momento, mejor se iba a dormir para tener un minuto de tranquilidad.

En la mañana todo estaba mas tranquilo, se sentía decido y seguro, como si el sueño se hubiera llevado todos sus problemas. Se preparaba para ir a la casa de Lyn y contarle la verdad, obviamente no toda la cruda verdad, pero solo lo que necesitaba saber.

-DING-DONG-

-Lyn abre la puerta de entrada y se lanza a abrazar a Dib- Hola cariño te esperaba ^^!

-(esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé) Hola Lyn, escucha… tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante…

-Si si pasa ^^ -Lyn cierra la puerta y Dib solo se sienta en el sofá- quieres algo? –va a la cocina- Algún jugo, si no hay podemos ir a comprarlo

-No quiero nada gracias, de todos modos esto será breve.-ésta solo vuelve al living y se sienta frente a Dib- Escucha Lyn, te quiero mucho… de verdad, pero creo que nuestra relación no está funcionando, y creo que no es justo para ti que solo sigamos juntos por costumbre.

-Oh, ya veo… así que has venido a romper conmigo? –Lyn solo se para se da vuelta.-

-Por favor no quiero que te lo tomes a mal! Realmente disfruté los momentos que estuve contigo

-Mientes! Todo es mentira! Como pudiste disfrutarlo si pasabas pensando en ese ZIM!

-(como podía ELLA saberlo… Gaz dijo que nunca había dicho nada del diario)- como lo sabes…

-Tienes que ser mas cuidadoso en dejar tus cosas privadas, vamos Dib bajo la almohada? Si yo me iba a quedar a dormir podrías haberlo escondido en otro lugar. Bueno, lo se todo, se que volviste a ver a tu precioso Zim, se que nunca lo has olvidado, y sabia que querías venir a hablar conmigo porque me dejarías por el, pero sabes que? No lo harás… jaja -comienza a reír de una forma… un tanto escalofriante, se da vuelta y Dib ve que tiene un cuchillo apegado al cuello- no lo harás si me suicido, así técnicamente no podrás romper conmigo y siempre seré tu novia ajajaja!

-Que estas haciendo! Estas loca? Todo esto por una ruptura amorosa?

-No lo entiendes, verdad? Claro como podrías entenderlo… tu no me amabas realmente, creí que nos casaríamos Dib… te entregué mi vida y tu solo me querías como a una amiga quizás, me siento tan traicionada! Estoy segura que para ti nuestra relación actual se basaba solo en el sexo, eso es en lo que piensan todos los hombres!

-Tu eres la que no lo entiende, si fuera como lo dices no rompería contigo y solo te engañaría, yo no soy como el resto, eso debería haberte quedado claro cuando nos conocimos… por favor no hagas una estupidez

-Demasiado tarde amigo…

Lyn cierra los ojos con fuerza y acerca el cuchillo y estaba comenzando a sangrar levemente, de pronto Dib le quita el cuchillo lo lanza lejos y la abraza.

-Por que tienes que hacer esto mas difícil, no es fácil para mi venir a decirte todo esto, realmente te aprecio, no quiero que por mi culpa tires por la borda todo lo que has logrado en tu vida, tienes un buen trabajo… tienes tu propia casa, eres una persona muy inteligente… por favor

-Lyn solo corresponde el abrazo y comienza a llorar descontroladamente-Es que yo… no quiero quedarme sola… no quiero morir sola!

-No seas tonta, eres hermosa… de seguro cualquier chico querría estar contigo.

-Entonces por que no quieres quedarte conmigo

-Tu ya lo sabes, lo que leíste en el diario era suficiente, además… me iré del planeta.

-Que dijiste?...

-Me iré con Zim

-Pe-pero dijiste del planeta? Que acaso el es un…

-Un extreterreste, creí que lo sabias.

-QUE! Yo… yo solo sabia que era un chico… no que era… AAAH!-Lyn se separa de Dib rápidamente y se desmaya-

-Lyn? Oye!

Pasaron unas horas antes de que Lyn despertara, saber que tu novio te deja y por un extraterrestre puede ser una noticia un tanto fuerte xD

-Me duele la cabeza…-Lyn estaba recostada en el sofá tapada con una manta-

-Es normal, te pondrás mejor… sin embargo yo debo irme, aun debo decirle a Gaz, y escribirle una carta a mi padre.

-Entiendo, me siento halagada por ser la primera de la noticia.

-Esta bien… oye procura no hacer ninguna estupidez recuérdalo –Dib le da golpecitos en la cabeza a Lyn como a una niña pequeña-

-Siiii, te lo prometo –solo le sonríe de forma inocente-

-Oye Lyn… Gracias por todo, te quiero mucho.

-Los ojos de Lyn se llenaron de lagrimas otra vez- No te preocupes… yo también te quiero mucho.

_There's a million stickers stitching pretty smiles to our faces_

_There's a million bodies trembling. How they love to see us shaking…_

Dib se va de la casa dejando a un triste y pensativa Lyn… realmente lo que había dicho era cierto? Lo que Zim era extraterrestre? O solo fue un sueño mientras estaba desmayada? Lo que si sabía es que no iba a ver a Dib nunca más.

…_Watch the murder and chase the hour_

_Boys you wanted, girls you devoured_

_How they've waited for your touch_

_You are the lover, I'm the destroyer_

_Blood thirsty creature, murder is for your_

_Little sewn boy sing for me_

_There's a million choirs screaming_

_Won't you take my hand once more?_

_You are the lover, I'm the destroyer_

_Blood thirsty creature, murder is for your_

_We're still trembling inside out…_

Ya en casa Dib empacaba unas pocas cosas, de pronto Gaz entra a la habitación y mira la maleta.

-Así que es como me lo supuse, te irás con Zim verdad?

-Jaja realmente no se te escapa nada, también supuse que lo sabrías, creo que te sorprenderá saber que realmente te extrañaré, creo que será difícil quedarte sola en casa.

-Ya estoy acostumbrada.

-Le escribí una carta a papá, entrégasela la próxima vez que venga por favor.

-Seguro…

-Bueno, ya está todo listo, debo irme ahora, Zim me está esperando.

-Toma, si lo pierdes y me entero usaré la nave de Tak para hasta allá y darte una paliza –Gaz le entrega un cuadro de toda la familia, incluida su difunta madre. Era lo mas preciado que tenía ya que era una de las pocas fotos donde salía ella.-

-Gaz…

-Ahora vete, no me gustan las despedidas.

-Dib abraza a Gaz por la espalda (con algo de miedo de ser golpeado claro), pero sentía que era necesario.-Te contactaré de vez en cuando

-Has lo que quieras.

-Gracias por todo hermana.

-Adiós…

Dib sale de la casa y sube a la nave de Zim, Gaz solo los miraba desde la ventana y Zim la vio, esta dijo algo y el pudo leerle los labios perfectamente, dijo "Si haces sufrir a Dib te mataré", Zim solo responde "También me alegra verte Gaz".

La nave partió y Gir jugaba con un cerdo de caucho, había ido a buscar miles ya que en Irk no habían.

-Oye… no hay problema si me llevas a esa nave?

-Soy el mas alto, lo recuerdas? Ellos no cuestionan nada.

-Bueno si… y tu compañera?

-No creo que tenga problema, solo me interesa el hecho de que te vinieras conmigo.

-jo! Ahora resulta que solo soy un premio ¬¬ así es como me ves?

-Yo… yo nunca dije eso o.ó!

-Me encanta cuando te enojas, jajaja

-¬¬ ! Como sea! u.ú será un viaje largo, así que podrías dormir un poco, se que tu raza es muy débil.

-Claro… mi amor. –Dib mira a Zim de forma picaresca y solo se acomoda para dormir, a esto Zim se sonroja y trata de poner atención a pilotear la nave.-

Desde ahora la vida para ambos sería… perfecta? Quizás, se quedaron con lo que siempre anhelaron… y nadie podía cambiarlo.

-Extraño mi panqué –Decía Gir viendo la Tierra alejarse-

FIN :B

* * *

><p>Me dio pena terminarlo asi xD, me dio pena Lyn asi que no la mate :C y mi mente pervertida sufrió al no agregarle lemon en esta ocacion xDDD<p>

Aah! y la parte en inglés es de una cacion se llama Beautiful Woman Hunter de Schoolyard Heroes, si quieren escucharla mientras leen esa parte seria bueno, yo la escuchaba mientras escribia y dije... uuuh esto suena bien para el momento, voy a ver la letra... y chan xD era mas o menos buena para la ocacion (apliquen traductor de google si no entienden nada, se entiende la idea por lo menos)

Y eso :BB gracias a todos los que leyeron el fic y me animaron a seguirlo, de verdad no lo esperaba xDD

pero WAIT! habrá un bonus, si hahaha :3333! ese si que no se cuando lo publicaré.

Hasta entonces, Adiuh! ~


	5. Bonus pt 1

Fue un largo viaje, 6 meses habrían pasado. Menos mal que Zim pensó en mí y trajo suficiente comida como para atender las necesidades de un humano. Realmente me pregunto que será de mi allá por mucho que él me diga que seré bien recibido aun tengo muchísimas dudas, y si el otro mas alto trata de matarme? Realmente no se lo que me espera.

La llegada de Zim no pasó desapercibida, lo recibieron miles de Irkens, y era… alabado? Fue realmente extraño ver que trataran así a Zim, hasta donde yo tenia entendido su raza lo odiaba, no imagino que pudo haber hecho el para que ahora lo quieran tanto. No digo que esté mal, todo lo contrario, estoy muy feliz por el!

Para que pudiera respirar sin problemas Zim me entregó un dispositivo que se coloca en el cuello y formaba una especie de burbuja alrededor de mi cabeza, me sorprendió el que casi ni se notara, como si desapareciera. Algo realmente impresionante.

Al entrar a la nave primero vieron a Zim, todos aplaudían y gritaban, su compañera lo esperaba en el centro de la habitación en una gran silla morada, estaba dándonos la espalda.

-Te tardaste más de lo que imaginé.

-ESA voz! No no no esto no puede ser cierto!- T-TAK? –grité desde detrás de la espalda de Zim, lo que provocó un sin numero de murmullos entre todos los Irkens presentes, además claro de la alteración entre estos mismos.

_*Un humano?* *Eso es lo TAN importante que el más alto fue a buscar?* *esto es muy extraño*_

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte Dib, cuando Zim me dijo que iría por ti creí que estaba bromeando- Tak se acercó a nosotros, había cambiado bastante, era mucho mas alta, de hecho hasta un poco mas que Zim, su traje era igual al de Zim, solo que el de él es rojo y el de ella morado.

-Por saturno realmente eres tu! No puedo creerlo. Pero como… ustedes no se odiab… -fue interrumpido por Zim, quien le tapó la boca con una mano.

-Te lo explicaré mas tarde –le susurró- Bueno de todas maneras pensé que demoraría mas, en fin, debo llevar al humano a su habitación, lo preparaste todo verdad?

-Si, Dib me agradó bastante cuando fui a la Tierra, de lo contrario simplemente no lo habría hecho.

-Muy bien, avisa que habrá una asamblea general mañana a primera hora por favor.

-Como molestas… de acuerdo.

Zim llevaba a Dib a una compuerta al costado de esa gran sala. Recorrieron unos pasillos y se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta.

-Bueno esta es… _nuestra_ habitación… -Dijo Zim algo sonrojado-

-Q-Que? N-nuestra? Quieres decir que… -Dib titubeaba de los nervios-

-Si, dormiremos juntos… Bueno! Por supuesto que yo dormiré menos tiempo que tu… pero si quieres me quedaré contigo hasta que despiertes.

Dib se sonrojaba de solo pensarlo… despertar junto a Zim todos los días sonaba realmente bien, pero ellos solos, en la intimidad, daba rienda suelta a su imaginación. Desde luego no le molestaba, pero se sentía un poco extraño.

-Debes estar cansado, por que no duermes? Tu ropa esta lista, puedes darte un baño si quieres, todo está preparado para ti. Yo vendré en un rato mas, debo arreglar unos pequeños asuntos.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias- Dib entra en la habitación y Zim se aleja volviendo a la sala anterior.

En la habitación Dib observaba curioso todo, el cuarto era esplendido, tenía un gran ventanal donde podía verse el espacio, era una vista perfecta, jamás pensó que vería todo eso tan de cerca. El color de la habitación era un tanto oscuro, el mismo utilizado en la mayoría de las salas de la nave, aunque con la luz proveniente de la ventana marcaba una diferencia. En ella había una gran cama matrimonial, que solo al verla recordó que esa era _su_ cama _junto_ con Zim e inmediatamente vino el rubor a su cara, habían unos cuantos muebles, los revisó y notó que había muchísima ropa de su talla, toda esa ropa era para el? Realmente se sentía mimado, dejo la maleta a un lado y entro a una pequeña puerta en esta misma habitación, justamente era el baño. Era un cuarto blanco con unos contrastes color carmesí, unas cuantas luces hacían lucir realmente bien esa habitación. Aprovechó que estaba ahí para darse un baño. Abrió la llave del agua y lleno una bañera con un forma circular, y solo se relajó.

Mientras tanto Zim y Tak discutían unos asuntos en la gran sala.

-Crees que ellos lo aceptarán? –Decía Tak tomando una soda-

-Alguna vez han cuestionado algo de los mas altos? No se opondrán –Zim miraba el espacio por un gran ventanal-

-Pero es primera vez que alguien de otra raza que no sea un prisionero o esclavo pisa esta nave.

-No me importa, ahora las cosas son diferentes. Se acabó la tiranía de esos malditos ex altos, todos estamos mejor sin ellos

-Tienes razón en eso pero…

-Ya está dicho, mañana mismo anunciaré a Dib formalmente ante todos.

-Y… ya le dijiste?

-No, tenía planeado decírselo esta noche.

-Ya veo… aun no puedo creer que lo encontraras, y mas aun que el aceptara venir contigo.

-Es igual de increíble el que tu y yo seamos los mas altos no te parece? Nunca creí ver el día en que me perdonaras.

-Bah! Da igual, creo que es más que suficiente. Oye es tarde, no te parece que debes ir a…

-Demonios! Tienes razón.

-Si si ya vete que tu presencia está comenzando a molestarme.-Tak le hacia un gesto con la mano-

Zim se fue de esa habitación a buscar algo de comida para llevarle a Dib. Cuando llegó a la habitación observó a Dib parado frente al ventanal con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura mientras se secaba el cabello con otra toalla, la luz que provenía de la ventana le hacía lucir tan… sexy. Dib se volteó y vio a Zim parado en la puerta con una bandeja con comida, estar en esa intimidad por primera vez era extraño, pero se sentía muy bien.

-Te traje algo para comer –Zim rompió el silencio que había entre ambos-

-Muchas gracias –Le contestaba el humano con una sonrisa. Mientras Dib se ponía rápidamente un piyama Zim deja la bandeja en una mesa en la habitación y luego Dib se sienta a comer, Zim por su puesto se sienta junto a el-

-Oye Dib-Humano… debo decirte algo.

-Que cosa?

-Creo que con el recibimiento no que quedaron dudas de que soy el mas alto, y bueno, yo quiero… y debo presentarte ante los demás, como mi… pareja.

-El comentario de Zim hizo que Dib se sonrojara hasta más no poder- A… a todos?

-Así es, mañana habrá una asamblea general para hacer el anuncio.

-E-Esto es muy repentino… yo…

-Te molesta decir que somos pareja?

-Claro que no! Es solo que, no se si sea… ya sabes, aceptado y todo eso. A decir verdad tengo un poco de miedo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, un Irkens no se cuestiona nada, si no tiene la suficiente altura para ser escuchado, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

-Creo que tienes razón, por cierto hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde que llegamos. CÓMO es que TAK es tu compañera? –Hace énfasis en esas palabras xD-

-Eeh –suspiro- bueno, eso ocurrió… cuando me fui de la tierra no tenia idea de cómo derrotar a los mas altos, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue crecer, y te preguntarás como… esto es algo que realmente sabe solo Tak, así que ni se te ocurra mencionarlo. Encontré la forma de crecer, solo en tu planeta están presentes hormonas que sirven para esto, sin embargo solo ayudaban a crecer unos pocos centímetros, y para que fuera mas eficiente las manipule genéticamente para llegar a la altura de un mas alto, conseguía estas hormonas volviendo a la Tierra un par de veces, aun que me iba de inmediato siempre te veía antes de eso. Tenía casi todo listo para administrarla, pero algo me faltaba, el equipo que poseía no era el más óptimo por lo que había algunos errores. Un día iba volando mi nave cuando fui interceptado, caí en un planeta cercano por suerte, en el cual ella tenía una base oculta, con todo lo que yo necesitaba, trató de matarme por supuesto, pero la convencí, le conté sobre mi plan, después de todo necesitaba a otro 'mas alto', al parecer gobernar la tentó, y estuvo dispuesta a 'perdonarme' si todo se llevaba a cabo a la perfección. Con su gran equipo pude terminar mi trabajo sin problemas, y nos tomó 9 meses crecer hasta esa altura, cuando llegamos fue fácil sacarlos puesto que los habíamos sobrepasado, con todas las fuerzas de nuestro lado no hay mas que explicar.

-Ya veo… y todo eso en 10 años… mientras yo pensaba que solo te habías ido a servirle a tus lideres en otra parte, en realidad… -Dib había terminado de comer y dejó la bandeja a un lado-

-Si pero eso ya no importa –Dice en tono relajado y estirándose-

-Has madurado mucho Zim, y no me refiero a tu tamaño. –Le dice mientras sonríe-

-No es para tanto Dib-Larva, aun me falta mucho…

-Por cierto… -Dib acerca mucho la cara a Zim, por lo que este ultimo se sonroja- Creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos a dormir no te parece –le dice de manera picaresca-

-Me tratas de insinuar algo?

-Tómalo como quieras –Dib juntó suavemente sus labios con los del Irken, se pararon juntos de forma que no rompieran ese dulce beso, y entre besos, caricias y abrazos llegaron a la cama.-

-Estás seguro? –Le dice Zim-

-Claro que si, no tienes de que preocuparte.

CONTINUARAAA

* * *

><p>Muahahahahaaaaaaaa xDD tengo demaciado sueño como para escribir el final en esta misma pagina asi que el bonus tendrá dos partes B:<p>

y como soy poco ingeniosa no les pondré nombre xDDD

Y aviso desde ya que el proximo capitulo tendrá lemon uyuyui! :B

hasta yo me emociono xD wajaja o lo haré si alguien lo lee ;w;

muy bien hasta entonces xD adios! Ah y gracias a los que leyeron la historia completa n.n el bonus es solo opcional.


	6. Bonus pt 2 Final

-En medio de esa tenue oscuridad sentía tu cuerpo, sabía que estabas ahí, no hacía falta demasiada luz para que ambos recorriéramos el cuerpo del otro a nuestro antojo. Tu aroma tan peculiar me hacía desearte aun más y sentir tu piel fina y tersa apegada tan cerca de mi cuerpo desnudo me desconcertaba. A pesar de que yo no era casto… si, ya había perdido la virginidad antes, de hecho la perdí antes de estar con Lyn… no tengo conciencia si el lo sabe… tal vez solo debo dejarlo como un secreto… NO, no puedo ocultarle cosas… ahora el es mi pareja… el es mi- …Zim…

-Que sucede…-Decía el Irken con la respiración agitada.

-Antes de seguir mas adelante con esto… tu sabes que yo no soy… digo, que yo ya había…

-No lo digas, tengo conocimiento de eso, y por mas que me duela debo aceptarlo… sin embargo me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido yo… el primero. Siento que es culpa mía por no haberte ido a buscar antes… o por lo menos decirte lo que estaba haciendo, por eso no puedo reprocharte nada. Además… eres un humano, es mas difícil para ustedes contenerse a ese tipo de… 'necesidad' –Era raro ver a Zim tan serio diciendo algo, parece que realmente le estaba expresando sus sentimientos a Dib de una manera sincera, y la reacción de este fue solo darle una sonrisa-

-Tonto… no es tu culpa sino mía, no pude controlarme… lo siento.

-No te disculpes, eso ya pasó y no cambiará, ahora solo quiero estar tranquilo pensando que por fin estás conmigo. –Zim le muestra una tranquila sonrisa y besa a su amante en los labios.

Ambos estaban bajo las mantas en la cama y desnudos, pero solo eso, querían disfrutar el momento poco a poco, abrazándose y besándose apasionadamente, y en está… casi lucha, de pasión Zim estaba sobre Dib, a punto de pasar la situación a otro nivel.

-Estas seguro de esto? –Zim mira a los ojos a Dib y acaricia su cabello-

-Contigo, por supuesto que si… -Dib comienza a abrirse de piernas dándole a entender al Irken que tenía toda disponibilidad hacia su cuerpo, y prácticamente permitiéndole acceso a su interior.

Zim introduce su miembro lentamente y Dib solo hace una mueca de dolor, que fue desapareciendo al ritmo en que el Irken movía la cadera de manera casi rítmica, a las que el humano respondía de forma algo tímida. En cierto modo era la primera vez para ambos, la sensación para Dib era completamente diferente a las anteriores, y claro, esta vez él era el invadido, y para Zim… bueno, digamos que en Irk no es común una relación carnal, puesto que así no nacen los Irken.

Ambos estaban completamente extasiados, se tomaban de las manos mientras respiraban agitadamente dándose unos cuantos besos de vez en cuando. Comenzaban a moverse mas rápido cada vez, lo que llevó a una total y completa excitación y eyaculación por parte de ambos.

Estaban ambos mirándose fijamente, respirando de una forma agitada y entrecortada. Zim se recuesta al lado de Dib y solo quedaron los dos mirando al techo de la habitación.

-Oye… Dib-larva…

-Que sucede… chico del espacio.

-Gracias por haber aceptado venir conmigo…

-N-no fue nada. –Ambos ruborizados solo se quedaron mirando a los lados opuestos, pero con una sonrisa, y solo estaban tomados de las manos, y de esa misma forma ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente Dib despertaba sin sentir la presencia de Zim a su lado, estaba un poco desorientado al no tener ese cambio de luz natural que da el Sol en las mañanas, no sabía que hora era ni cuanto había dormido, pero le extrañó el que Zim no estuviera ahí… se fijó que en la mesa de la habitación había un cambio de ropa, una bandeja con comida y una nota que decía:<p>

_Discúlpame por no esperarte, pero Tak me necesitaba. Te deje algo para que desayunaras, ponte el traje que te dejé y ven cuando estés listo a la sala principal. Te estaré esperando… _

-Siento como si todo esto fuera un sueño, de pronto me encuentro en el espacio viviendo con… Zim., ni yo me la creo aun. Bueno… es mejor que me de prisa.- Dib luego de comer los alimentos fue a darse una ducha, llevándose las ropas con el. Al ponerse dicho traje si fijó que era muy parecido al traje que Zim usaba cuando era invasor, solo que este era azul. Y que tenía la misma cara estampada de la playera que usaba cuando era un niño, al notar esto Dib solo soltó una pequeña risa- que detallista, hasta a mi se me había olvidado…

Saliendo de la habitación se dirige hasta la sala principal como indicaba la nota que le había dejado Zim, y al llegar a esta ve a Zim y Tak charlando sobre unos asuntos, otra imagen que jamás esperó ver, ellos hablando tan tranquilamente… valla que Tak estaba feliz por ser la líder, tanto así como para perdonar a Zim… quien lo diría. Al momento en que Zim se da cuenta de la presencia de Dib, este le hace una seña a Tak y ésta sale de la habitación, luego se acerca a el.

-Esa ropa te queda muy bien

-Lo dices solo por que es idéntica a la que usabas TÚ cuando estabas en la tierra.

-P-porsupuesto que no! Solo que… no hay demasiada variación con nuestra ropa y… esa es la única pieza que es de ese color, la mande a hacer porque creo que te queda bien el azul… eso es todo.

-Gracias… aunque no tenías que molestarte, hubiera usado mi ropa normal…

-No, ahora eres la pareja de uno de los más altos, no puedes andar así como así. Debes entender eso.

-Claro… lo siento es que aun no puedo asimilar todo esto.

-Y otra cosa… hoy debo presentarte ante... todos.

-T-Todos… quienes son todos –titubeaba al ya imaginar la respuesta-

-Soy una figura pública, que esperabas. Además que no quiero que te confundan con un prisionero.

-Y tiene que ser ahora?...

-Si. Tak está haciendo una pequeña introducción en este momento, debemos ir.

-Yo… no… no se que decir Zim, esto es demasiado…

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Además no tienes que decir nada, yo me encargaré –Zim toma su mano para darle confianza-

-Está bien, confiaré en ti…

Ambos se dirigen a un gran balcón y bajo ellos había una gran multitud de Irkens, era casi toda la tripulación, para los que no pudieron asistir la noticia estaba siendo mostrada en vivo por televisión. Al ver a tantos de ellos a Dib le entró el pánico, solo podía pensar en las palabras de Zim para controlarse, aun que ver a tantos daba miedo, eran suficientes como para matarlos a ellos tres si quisieran. En cambio, la multitud al ver a Zim comenzaron a aplaudir nuevamente.

-Gracias! Como ya sabrán mi reciente viaje a la Tierra iba con un propósito, el cual era encontrar a la persona responsable de una cantidad enorme de disgustos y peleas que tuve que soportar en mi misión en la tierra…

Dib lo miraba perplejo, lo estaba acusando? Era una trampa?

-… sin embargo, también es la persona que me ayudo a seguir adelante, sin el no me habría vuelto tan fuerte. Y por eso quiero anunciar, a quien, en un modo muy personal, es mi mano derecha y… mi pareja. –Tak solo los miraba, no sonreía pero estaba de alguna manera feliz con ambos. Por su parte los demás no tenían muy claro a que se refería, pero mientras sus queridísimos altos estuvieran bien, todo marchaba sobre ruedas, así que solamente empezaron a alabar de forma exageradamente feliz, tal vez el letrero 'aplausos' ayudaba en algo… como sea, Dib no podía creer que había sido aceptado, no tan rápido al menos.

-Muy bien! Eso es todo! Mañana es la Gran Asignación así que no lleguen tarde –gritaba Tak de una manera digna de un pirata espacial- Es tan fácil hacer esto cuando se es mas alta… -Y se fue de nuevo a la sala principal con brillo en sus ojos-

-Z-Zim… que fue todo eso? Fue tan rápido que no entendí nada.

-No hay nada que entender, como te dije… mientras seamos mal altos que ellos no hay queja alguna y el hecho de que tu seas alto por naturaleza ayuda bastante. Además Tak ya les había dicho algunas cosas… y que me dices? Serás mi mano derecha?

-Claro, mi todopoderoso alto –se arrodilla frente a Zim y le besa, paradójicamente la mano derecha.- Todo lo que tu quieras.

-Así se habla, mi querido humano apestoso –se agacha hasta la altura de Dib y le besa.-

-Que asco! Van a hacer que vomite. ZIM! Aun tienes trabajo pendiente… ve a la sala de inmediato… y Dib, no creas que estarás aquí gratis, también tienes trabajo. –En el momento más inoportuno aparece Tak de brazos cruzados-

-Si! Dime que debo hacer.

-Serás nuestro hacker, ya varias veces has entrado en la base de datos del Impero, así que nos vendrás de mucha ayuda en la conquista de otros planetas. Estarás del sistema operativo mas avanzado que dispone la Inmensa, justo a nuestro lado.

-En seguida! –Dib, al parecer animado, se dirige hacia dicho puesto mientras otros Irkens le explican las funciones básicas del sistema y Zim le mira desde lejos.

-Te dije que todo iba a estar bien… -susurró-

Fin

* * *

><p>IT'S FINISHED! *A* Al fin xD<p>

No se si les guste el final, pero no quería dejarlo tan cursi, y la parte Lemon no quise profundizarla esta vez porque no seee, no me inspiré (:

Y si repetid emaciadas cosas lo sientoo xDD

Gracias a todas/os (habrá algun hombre que le guste el ZaDr o.o?) que leyeron el fic.

Y las que me dejaron reviwe n.n

princes dark angel, Pilpols, Nile-kun, Orix, Winter Rain 3, Rizu gure Muchas gracias de verdad :D significa mucho para mi n.n

Y me despido :DD continuaré el The Legend of… que el maldito fanfiction no le pone mi punto suspensivo xD aunque toda saben quien es… no importa!

Bueno Adiuh :3


End file.
